Gone In The Mist
by Folan00
Summary: When 11 girls are kidnapped, only 3 people know where they went, and only one person knows their gone. What will happen next? Sorry for crappy summary.


**Disclaimer: The authors do not own Sailor Moon or Percy Jackson, no matter how many stars they wish on.**

**EVVILLLL PROLOGUE! :K**

"They know nothing of our plan?" A dark menacing voice boomed.

"Of course, my lord. They remain peacefully oblivious." A high, squeaky voice replied.

"There have been problems on my end. They still don't fully trust me after the slip-up." A younger, but stronger voice sounded from the shadows.

"Perfect. Work on it. You are dismissed." As the two left, the man chuckled to himself. "Soon, very soon, the world will bow at my feet."

Chapter 1

Reyna had never seen anything like this. The sunset was blood red and a pinkish gold. Thalia and she thought it fit the day. It was the day they had become friends.

"Ladies?" Makoto, their companion who completed their golden trio, interrupted their reverie. They turned to her. "Your parents await you in the great hall."

As the girls were walking towards the magnificent hall, a Latino elf in all black jumped down in front of them. They all drew their swords and Makoto advanced.

"Who are you? Speak now and you shall receive no punishment." He said nothing. She lifted her sword in the ready position. "I am the Queen's guard and the Princess's companion, so I demand you Ah!" another figure in black had bowled her over, grabbing her sword and slamming her head into the stone wall, making her go limp. A third figure sped over and kicked Thalia's legs out from under her. Reyna charged the small elf. Out of the corner of her eyes, Reyna could see Thalia and Makoto being tied up by their attackers. The Latino elf was knocked over by her first strike, but sprang back up behind her and pinned her arms. He made a muffled sound as she struggled, causing Mako's attacker to look over. He, as she now knew they were all boys, came over with a coil of rope. The last thing she saw before her head was slammed against the wall was a frightened maid hiding behind a stone column.

**~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~**

In the city of Athens, home of knowledge, two geniuses were hard at work. Lady Annabeth Chase and her friend Ami were making the blueprints for a new school. Or at least they were trying to, they were spending more time goofing off than actually doing any work.

"Look Ami, your hair color matches the sheet of paper!" Annabeth called over to her friend. The bluenette giggled and threw a plastic cup at Annabeth. Said girl dodged the cup and threw it back. "Do you think we should get back to working?" Annabeth asked.

In return Ami said, "Nah, this is fun!"

"What is, throwing plastic cups at me?!" Annabeth dodged the next cup that was thrown at her. Ami tossed a whole stack of cups at her friend and the cup war began.

A few minutes later, both girls were on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Aww, isn't that cute." two boys in black were all of a sudden standing in the doorway. The second boy said, "Two girls all alone in a big room, and we have the fortune to find them." both boys laughed. Ami and Annabeth got up warily, eyeing the new threat. Annabeth stepped forward and started talking, while Ami grabbed one of the cups on the floor and filled it with water. She walked back over to Annabeth, handed her a cup and both went to drink out of it. Suddenly they threw the water in the boy's faces and bolted out a secret door. They were randomly turning corners, not paying attention to where they were going. They stopped at a dead end and listened to see if they were being pursued. "I think we lost them." whispered Annabeth.

"Agreed." Ami whispered back. They both started walking to the passage that took them to the throne room. They rounded a corner and 'BAM' they slammed into the people they wanted to avoid. The boys grinned under their masks and one of them whispered to Ami "Your ours now."

**Hey, this is Folan and RainonSaturn. We're collaborating on this story, because we're just that awesome. Don't expect weekly updates, because we don't get many chances to write together, and we are very easily sidetracked. Oops. If you like it, favorite this and leave a review! If you don't, still review.**


End file.
